The Power Within
by Darkpenn
Summary: This collection consolidates the stories about Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Team REMY. It follows the collections redwhiteblackyellow and Ice Queen In Love.


This collection consolidates the stories about Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Team REMY. It follows the collections redwhiteblackyellow and Ice Queen In Love.

* * *

 **Ruby's Date**

Ruby Rose looked out the window of her little room in the little house in little Patch. She sighed. Nothing better to do, she said to herself, than watch the grass grow.

It was seven months, maybe a bit more, since the defeat of Salem and her minions. In that time, Ruby had done ... not very much. She had eventually come to accept the grim fact of Weiss' death. She hoped that wherever she was now she was with Velvet, and they were happy.

She had visited Yang and Blake several times, as they learned how to use their Maiden powers under the tutelage of Glynda Goodwitch. It had been good to see them, of course, but everything was different now. She had visited Beacon Academy several times as well: it was almost back to a functional state, and was already taking student applications for the next year. Ruby was not sure she wanted to go back there, as a student or as anything else. She had been dismayed to learn how many students, Hunters and civilians had been killed in the Battle of Beacon. So Beacon and Vale held bad memories as well as good ones. And after the epic battle with Salem and the forces of evil, the idea of going back to classes seemed sort of, well, lame.

So she trained by herself and with her father. She drew up some designs for new weapons, and even built a few little pieces – something she always found enjoyable. She read books about the history of Remnant. She took long walks in the woods. She often sat by her mother's headstone and talked to her. She tried to not feel lonely, and bored, and empty.

She looked out the window again, and sighed.

Her scroll beeped. She activated it, and the face of Coco Adel came on the screen. "Hi," she said. "You want to come for a visit? Have to be soon, though, if you do."

"I'd love to!" squealed Ruby. "But what's the rush?"

In answer, Coco lowered the scroll so the camera revealed the rest of her – and showed her large, round abdomen. Ruby gasped.

"Yep," said Coco. "Pregnant. Very."

"What!? H ... how?"

"The usual way, of course. Fox is the father, if you were going to ask that. We actually got married a while ago, very quietly. Say, Yatsu is going to be paying a visit as well. Maybe you can join him. He knows where we are and everything."

Ruby felt her belly go flip-flop. "Uh, Yatsuhashi Daichi?" she said.

"No, the other one, Yatsuhashi Merryweather. Of course, Yatsu Daichi. I understand you've bumped into each other a few times recently."

Ruby wanted to bite her knuckle at the mention of his name. But she said: "Once or twice, I suppose. But ... nothing of significance." She thought of the times when she had accepted invitations to social events or things at Beacon in the hope of meeting him. And, indeed, she had encountered him several times – and had then been unable to get out anything other than juvenile gibberish.

Coco laughed. "Despite the fact that he is a huge chunk of very handsome man," she said.

"Oh, is he?" said Ruby. "Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Girl," said Coco, "every female with a pulse notices. I'll give him a call and tell him to collect you on his way here. Probably tomorrow."

"O ... okay," said Ruby. "If ... he doesn't mind."

"He won't," said Coco.

What does _that_ mean? thought Ruby.

They said their goodbyes and signed off.

"Oh dear," said Ruby. "Oh very dear. Oh my."

* * *

She had changed her clothes three times and re-done her hair twice, with no apparent improvement. She had unpacked and repacked her backpack several times, for no reason she could see. Her father thought that it was all extremely amusing, and said so.

She was thinking of changing clothes yet again, back to the outfit she had started with, when she heard the sound of an engine. She went outside, and there was Yatsuhashi astride a huge motorbike. It was even bigger than Yang's. His sword, which he often carried on his back, was in a sheath on the side of the bike.

He saw her gaping. "I hope this is alright," he said. "Have you ridden on one before?"

Once, thought Ruby. On the back, with Yang. Fell off. "Of course," she said.

She managed to climb onto the back behind him. She wondered what she was supposed to do with her hands. She gulped. There was only one place they could go. Tentatively, she put them around him. Damn, they barely reached, he was so big.

"This road is a bit rough," he said. "You will have to hold on tight."

She gulped again. "If ... if you think I should," she said.

He nodded. He gunned the engine, and they were off.

Ruby, trying to keep herself in position, put her head on his shoulder. She could feel the muscles under his leather jacket. Oh ... oh ... oh ... my, she thought. Be still my churning tummy.

* * *

They stopped at a little inn for lunch. As they ate, Ruby showed Yatsuhashi her notebook with her new weapon designs, and one of the little pieces she had constructed.

"I needed something ... to keep me busy ... since ... everything ... happened," she said. "What have you been doing?"

"Training," he said. "Meditating. Working in my father's fields. Trying to understand ... the meaning of events. I find that I have little desire to return to Beacon. It would seem ... inappropriate."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to know what to do next. Once a team loses a member it can't really go on. I assume that Team Coffee has been dissolved?"

He nodded.

"But good news about Coco and Fox, eh?" said Ruby. "Whoa, a baby!"

He nodded again.

"I heard that Grimm activity in the Borderlands dropped off after Salem departed the scene, although there have been some reports of new attacks recently," said Ruby.

Yatsuhashi grunted.

"You don't smile much, do you?" said Ruby.

"I do not," said Yatsuhashi.

Ruby felt her belly churn again. It seemed to have become full of hot liquid, somehow. "I hope you don't mind me chattering away," she said. "I know I just ... chatter ... sometimes. So I hope you don't mind."

"I do not," he said.

She bit her lip. He was so ... _rock-like!_ There was a tight feeling in her chest. Her head was starting to hurt.

Yatsuhashi was still looking at the weapon designs. "Good," he said. "Very good." He closed the notebook and handed it to her. As she took it, their hands touched for a moment. It made a little tremor run along Ruby's spine.

She bit her lip again. _Ohhhh ..._

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they approached the house of Coco and Fox, a little cottage nestled in a quiet patch of forest. They came to the top of a hill and looked down at it.

"Stop here," said Ruby. She looked around. This area was supposed to be safe, there had been no reports of Grimm for years. But ... "Something's not right," she said.

"Why do you say that?" said Yatsuhashi.

Without answering, Ruby jumped off. She drew her scythe from its holster. "We go ahead on foot," she said. "Quietly. You take that side, I'll go this way."

Somewhat to Ruby's surprise, Yatsuhashi took his sword out and did as she directed. Gosh, she thought, I'm giving orders to the biggest, toughest guy in Remnant.

They each looked in a side window. There was no sign of life. Ruby gestured for Yatsuhashi to go in through the back door while she went in the front.

The front door had been torn off. There were signs of a struggle.

"In here," Yatsuhashi called from the back room. Ruby went in. Yatsuhashi was kneeling next to Fox, who was unconscious and bleeding. Ruby gasped.

"He does not have long," said Yatsuhashi. "He was left to die. He is tough fellow, Fox. Part salamander faunus. But these wounds are very bad."

"Maybe ... maybe I can do something," said Ruby. She knelt down, and put her hands on Fox's wounds. She concentrated, not sure of what she was doing but feeling the pulse of power within her. She tried to push the power into her hands, her fingertips. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Fox took a breath. Ruby looked at him. Under her hands, the injuries had ceased to bleed. He was breathing – laboured, shallow breaths, true, but better than the alternative.

"How ... how did you do that?" whispered Yatsuhashi.

"I'm ... not sure," said Ruby. "But I think it's all I can achieve, he's very badly hurt. Call the nearest town, see if they can get an airship here, take him to a hospital."

Yatsuhashi nodded and took out his scroll.

* * *

A short time later, they were watching the airship depart, with Fox. The medtechs were amazed he was still alive. They said he was likely to be in a coma for some time.

"No sign of Coco anywhere," said Ruby. "But I thought I saw something. Outside."

She showed him. Tracks. She had seen tracks like this before.

Nucklelavees. Several of them. And also Ursas. The tracks led into the forest.

"They took her," said Ruby. "But I've never heard of any Grimms doing that before. Have you?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head. He looked at the direction of the tracks.

They collected a few things from the cottage. Then, without a word, they got back on the bike and set off.

* * *

Much as they wanted to keep going they could not follow the tracks in the dark. They stopped and made camp, cooked some of their provisions.

"I have only one sleeping bag," he said, as he took it from his bike-pack and unrolled it. "We will have to share."

"Uh, well, okay," said Ruby. She wriggled in beside him.

After a while, she said: "You know, the first time I met Weiss, I ran into her. Literally. She called me an idiot. Guess she was right."

After a long time, Yatsuhashi said: "You miss her. I understand. I miss Velvet too. And the team."

There was another long pause. Then he said: "Thank you for healing Fox. Although I do not know how you did it."

"Well, I don't really know either, but I'm glad it worked. Now we have to find Coco, bring her back if we can."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "Bring them back," he said.

"Uh, 'them'?"

"Yes. Coco and her baby. It is only a few weeks until the baby will be born, I think. Or it could be any time. Babies are like that, they come when they decide to come. As I understand it."

Ruby considered. "Right, them," she said.

There was another period of silence, although it was a warm and comfortable silence. Ruby told herself that she should stay focused on the mission but here, lying next to Yatsuhashi, she was finding it difficult.

"I like you, Yatsu," said Ruby eventually.

"I like you too, Ruby," he said.

Ruby folded herself into Yatsu's shape as she closed her eyes. _He likes me!_ she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Coco came awake slowly. She realised she had been drugged. Her first thought was for the baby, but then she felt it move slightly. She silently breathed a sigh of relief.

She struggled to organise her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was a large pack of Grimm attacking the cottage. Nucklelavees and Ursas. She remembered her husband, Fox, killing one after the other, until he went down to the weight of their numbers. She remembered being struck on the head, and then several people in odd uniforms standing over her. And then darkness.

She realised she was strapped down on some sort of table. But she could lift her head enough to look around. She was in a large room, apparently the main chamber of a castle. On one side of the room was a row of large cages containing various types of Grimm creatures. There were also humans walking around. One was looking at a machine that appeared to be monitoring Coco's life-signs.

She wanted to weep for Fox, for her brave and beloved husband, but she knew that this was not the time. With an effort, she pushed those feelings aside, to focus on the current situation. For her, and for her unborn baby.

"Ah," said a voice. "I see you are awake."

It was a thin, middle-aged woman. She had hard eyes and a harder smile. She was holding a sort of leash, and on the other end of the leash was a Grimm Seer. Coco started. She had never seen a Seer before. Few people had; they were extremely rare. There was even a story that there was only ever one at a time.

Strangely, the Seer was wrapped in chains as it hovered. Its tentacles were bound and its eye – if eye it was – was covered by a leather wrapping, except for one small slit.

"Nice pet you have there," said Coco. "And just who are you?"

"I am Almira Gulch," said the woman. "Perhaps you know the name."

Coco considered. She knew it: Almira Gulch had once been one of Salem's students, and later one of her associates. Thrown off the council for being too personally ambitious, apparently. Not seen since then, which was how everyone liked it.

"Nope, never heard of you," said Coco.

The woman gave another tight-lipped smile. "Well, it doesn't matter," she said. "I have no interest in you. All I am interested in is what you are carrying." She gestured at Coco's swollen abdomen.

Coco gasped. Desperately, she strained against the thick leather straps holding her down.

"Go ahead, if you feel you must," said Gulch.

Coco forced herself to relax.

"And of what interest is it to you?" she said.

Gulch gestured to the chained Seer. "Did you know," she said, "that some very powerful beings, when they receive a fatal blow, can transfer their consciousness to another being? It's not easy, of course, and does not always work out as planned, but it can be done. In this case, my former mentor, as she was being struck down by the girl with the silver eyes, managed to jump out of her body. She landed in one of the Grimm in her employ. This Seer. Where she was found by some of her servants – who were actually my servants. And so I took control of this charming little beast. And of my former mentor's consciousness. But she will not be able to live much longer there. A new host is needed. As far I am concerned, one that I can control. One that is weak, both physically and mentally. Your baby is, shall we say, just what the doctor ordered. I have a spell which will ensure the transfer works properly this time – whether my old friend likes it or not."

Coco fought to stay in control of herself. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't due for a few weeks yet," she said.

Gulch smiled again. "Oh, my dear, I do not intend to wait for anything as barbaric as a natural birth," she said. "And it involves all that ... muck. No, we will just cut it out of you, as soon as we are sure it is able to take the transfer." She turned to the technician monitoring the instruments.

"Not quite yet," said the tech. "Soon. A few more hours. To be sure."

Gulch nodded. She leaned over Coco, staring into her eyes. "And you, of course," she said, "will die."

Coco snapped up, smashing her forehead into Gulch's face. Gulch cried out in pain and staggered back. "Well, I didn't see that one coming," she said. She looked at the Seer. "Did you?"

The Seer struggled against its chains.

Gulch wiped blood away. "Well, no matter, I can afford to let you have a tiny victory," she said. "Come along now, my pretty little monster." She snapped the leash, and led the Seer away.

Coco screamed, and then sobbed.

* * *

Ruby and Yatsuhashi were surveying the castle from a grove of trees. "It's not on any of the maps, which means it's probably the place we're looking for," she said.

"And the only place where the tracks lead," said Yatsuhashi. He pointed: there was a large ditch running around the entire building. There was a narrow bridge across it, and a massive door. As they looked more closely, they saw human guards with guns in various hidden places overlooking the bridge.

"I would say that that is not an option," said Ruby. "But look over there." She pointed to a tree with a large branch crossing the ditch. In the castle wall, high up, there was a narrow window, with a little ledge under it. If they climbed along the branch they could jump across and reach it.

So that is what they did. In a few minutes, they were looking down into the main chamber of the castle. And they saw Coco, and another woman, and several medical technicians preparing for something ugly.

"So that is what this is about," said Ruby. "Coco's baby. I don't know what they want it for but we can be sure it's nothing good. We have to get down there and stop them. I would say we have no more than a few minutes." She looked at the little window, and then at Yatsuhashi. There was no way he could fit through. In any case, simply bursting in might not be the best strategy. Most likely, the first thing the villains would do would be to kill Coco.

"I have a plan," she said.

* * *

Coco was trying not to cry as she watched the medtechs preparing their instruments. There was a variety of blades, scalpels and tongs.

"You know, we had planned to give you an anaesthetic before starting," said Gulch. "But after you whacked me in the face, I decided against it."

"Worth it," said Coco.

"Everything is ready," said the tech who was monitoring the machines.

There was a disruption at the door. Three guards brought in an extremely large man. They were holding him at gunpoint.

"This guy just walked up to the door and said he wanted to see the person in charge," said one of the guards. "He won't say anything else."

"He's a big one, sure enough," said Gulch. She noticed that the Seer was beginning to strain at the leash. "Keep quiet, you," she said to it. She said to the guard: "Did he have any weapons?"

"No, we searched him and all he had was this," said the guard, as he handed Gulch a round metal flask.

Gulch looked at it. She opened it and sniffed it. The scent of whiskey. "Well, you've got to like a fellow who likes a drink," she said. She handed it back to the large man. "If you're looking for a job, we might be able to find a place for you," she said. "We can discuss it later. Right now, I have more pressing business. My men will show you where you can wait." She turned back to Coco.

Yatsuhashi pushed a lever on the flask in his hand. Blades popped out of the edges. He threw it – just as the Seer snapped at the leash, pulling Gulch out of the way. The spinning disk flew past her.

"Ha," she said. "You missed."

"I did not," he said. He pointed.

The disk had cut one of the wrist-restraints on Coco. She raised herself up and punched out at Gulch, sending her spinning.

At the same moment, there was another sound – from above. Ruby came flying through the little window, extending Crescent Rose as she fell. She landed with a thump, scattering the guards away from Yatsuhashi. She swung the scythe, and the medtechs and their equipment went flying.

She threw Yatsuhashi his sword. He caught it and swung, knocking more guards away.

Coco was undoing her other restraints. She managed to get off the table.

Gulch was running for a lever. She pulled it, and the doors of the cages holding the Grimm creatures opened. The creatures – Nucklelavees, Ursas and Beowolfs – charged.

Something slid across the floor towards Coco. "This is yours, I think," said Ruby.

Coco picked up the bag and morphed it into her mini-gun.

"DIE, YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKERS!" she shouted.

Yatsuhashi picked up Ruby and leaped behind the table with her. Suddenly, the chamber was full of bullets and shrapnel and blood. Ruby peeked up, just in time to see Gulch take a bullet in the shoulder. But, pulling the Seer after her, she managed to open a door in the wall. In a moment, she was gone.

The echoes of the mini-gun died away. Suddenly, everything was very quiet.

"Well," said Ruby, coming out from behind the table. She handed Coco a pair of her sunglasses. "That was a thing."

* * *

It was several days later. They were in the office of Glynda Goodwitch in Beacon Academy. "We searched the place but couldn't find any trace of Gulch," said Ruby. "Just gone."

"Well, her plan to resurrect Salem under her control failed, so let's put it down as a win," said Yang.

"I agree," said Blake. "Is Fox going to be alright?"

"The medical people say he will recover, thanks to Ruby," said Coco. "I'm hoping he will be on his feet by the time the little one makes their appearance. Yatsu is visiting him right now."

"As I understand it, Gulch and Salem truly loathe each other," said Glynda. "This incident is unlikely to improve their relationship. So let's hope they keep each other busy. Pity that Salem refuses to stay dead, but having her trapped in the body of a Grimm is a fair alternative.

"Ruby, since you and Yatsuhashi seem to work well together, maybe you could try to track them down, see what you can find out. Pick a couple of other people to make a new team."

Ruby started. "Well, uh, um, yeah, okay," she said.

After some more discussion, Ruby and Coco left Glynda's office. "Looks like things are working out," said Coco.

"Well, stopping that awful woman is good," said Ruby.

"Yes, but not what I meant," said Coco. "I mean, you and Yatsu."

"Huh?" said Ruby.

"I guess I should tell you, since he probably won't. You remember when I asked you if you would like to visit? That was Yatsu's idea. So was picking you up. He wanted to spend time with you, I think. It wasn't meant to become an adventure, but sometimes that's how things work out."

"Really!?" said Ruby. "But ... he's never said anything ... about liking me. Well, just once."

Coco laughed. "Not one of life's great talkers, our Yatsu," she said. "Give him time, I'm sure he'll get around to it. Actually, he's a bit of a softie, once you get to know him."

"So ... it was a date?" said Ruby. "I was on a date? Really?"

"Guess so," said Coco. Suddenly, she stopped. "Uh, I think we should probably head to the hospital now," she said.

"Uh, why?" said Ruby.

"It's baby time," said Coco.

END

* * *

 **Team REMY**

Ruby entered the cafe in Vale and immediately saw Coco, who had left hospital that morning. She waved and went over to her – and then started when she saw Yatsuhashi. He was holding Coco's baby, wrapped in a blanket. The baby seemed tiny in his huge arms. Which is to say, even tinier than a three-day-old baby who had decided it would be born two weeks early.

"Gosh," said Ruby as she sat down. "That's ... unexpected."

"Told you he was really a softie," said Coco.

Yatsuhashi grunted but did nothing to relinquish the little package. In fact, he was rocking the baby very slightly.

"Fox is still in hospital but he's recovering well," said Coco. "We've taken the bub to see him several times and he is absolutely delighted. But until he's up and around Yatsu is doing some dad duties."

"Uh, that's, er, good," said Ruby.

"Why don't you have a little hold?" said Coco, mischievously.

"Er, well, I've never, uh, you know, I don't know how – "

But Yatsuhashi was already handing her the baby. She clumsily took it, trying to work out how to hold it.

"What if I drop it?" she wailed.

"You will not," said Yatsuhashi.

Comforted a little, Ruby took a closer look at the creature in her arms. It had red-tinged skin, from her father, and Coco's dark hair and eyes. It had tiny little fingers on tiny little hands. It looked up at her, and gave a burp.

"It's ... it's so lovely," she cooed.

"We think so," said Coco. "One-quarter faunus, you know."

Ruby felt like she was going to cry.

"We've decided to move back to Vale, for the security," said Coco. "Since Gulch is still around, somewhere. It's good that you and Yatsu are putting together a team to locate her. Sorry that Fox and I are out. Family responsibilities, you know."

"What? Oh, yes, a team," said Ruby. "That's why I wanted to meet with you, Coco, to see if you have any suggestions." She took out the file that she had been given by Glynda, showing the advanced students who might be available.

Coco and Yatsuhashi looked through it together. "Hmm," said Coco. "Hmm. No-one really seems ... right. You know, putting together a team is hard. The best ones just sort of ... happen. Come out of nowhere."

A waitress came up to them. "Whaddoyawant?" she said grumpily.

Ruby looked at her. The woman had dark hair and green eyes and held herself as if she didn't like anyone, and never had. She seemed ... sort of familiar. "Do I know you?" she said.

"Nope," said the waitress. "By the way, there's an extra charge for babies."

"Really?"

"Well, there is now."

"Screw you," said Coco.

"Screw you too, and then some," said the waitress. "You gonna order? I've got better things to do than stand around waiting, you know."

"Like what?" said Yatsuhashi.

"Be anywhere that isn't here."

"I recognise you now!" said Ruby. "You used to work at Junior's nightclub. Before it moved to Mistral."

"As a stripper?" said Coco.

The waitress sighed. "No, as professional muscle," she said. "Speciality was throwing people out on their ass. You want to see a sample?"

"It was you and your twin sister," said Ruby.

The woman's face darkened. "Yeah," she said. "It used to be. And then that Salem bitch came along and ... well, it's just me now."

"So ... I guess you might be interested in some payback, then," said Ruby.

The woman stared at her. "Go on," she said.

Ruby quickly told the story of Gulch and Salem, and of how she was trying to assemble a team.

"So let me get this straight," said the waitress. "Salem is still alive, sort of, and this Gulch woman is trying to bring her all the way back, in a way, and you want to stop it. Is that right?"

"Basically, yes," said Ruby. She realised that she was still holding the baby, which seemed somewhat incongruous. It had, apparently, fallen asleep. "Teams are four, so we need two others."

The woman thought about it. "I'm in," she said. "As long as I can use my car. It's a big one."

"Hold on, you haven't been asked yet," said Coco.

"I said, I'm in," said the woman. She took off the cafe apron and threw it on the floor. Then she took Ruby's hand and wrote a scroll number on it. She started to walk away.

"Hey," said Ruby. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Melanie," said the woman. "Melanie Malachite." Then she was gone.

"Odd person," said Coco.

"Well, she fought Yang to a standstill, which is saying something," said Ruby.

"Indeed," said Yatsuhashi. "And a big car, too."

With an effort, Ruby managed to hand the baby to Coco.

A young man entered the cafe and came over to them. He was wearing a backpack which had a frypan tied to it.

"I hear that you're putting together a team for an adventure," he said.

"Not the way I would put it," said Ruby. "But ... yes. Are you applying? What can you do?"

"I can cook."

"Er, cook?" said Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah, I'm a cook at Beacon Academy."

"Er, cooking isn't usually considered to be a combat skill," said Ruby.

"Well, I can also shoot energy beams," he said.

"Possibly, you should have led with that," said Coco.

"From my elbow."

Ruby, Coco and Yatsuhashi all looked at each other, with slight grimaces.

The young man took a box from his pack. He put it on the table. It was little cakes.

"Try these," he said.

So they each had one.

"Damn, that's good," said Coco.

"Oh my," said Ruby.

"You, sir," said Yatsuhashi, "are in."

"What's your name?" said Ruby.

"Edward," he said.

"That's all?"

"Just Edward."

"So is your name Edward, or Just?" said Yatsuhashi.

The man sighed. "Edward," he said.

Ruby considered. "Well, at least it spells something," she said.

"Team REMY," said Coco.

"And we're off," said Ruby.

END

* * *

 **Team REMY's First Adventure**

The four of them had arranged to meet outside the cafe. Ruby could have easily walked there from the guesthouse where she was staying but when Yatsuhashi offered to pick her up on his bike she agreed immediately. She was trying to ignore how she felt whenever she was around him – but, damn, it was hard. And after seeing him holding Coco's baby, so gentle and calm, well, that just made everything worse. Or maybe better, it depended on how you looked at it.

She had not forgotten what Coco had said, that he had covertly organised to spend time with her, on the trip to visit Coco and Fox. That was a good sign, a very good sign, she thought. The trouble was that she didn't know what to do now. But at the moment she was delighted to be on the back of the bike, arms around him, head on his shoulder, feeling ... oh my.

They reached the cafe and, rather reluctantly, she jumped off. Edward came up to them. Aside from his backpack he was carrying an armful of books.

"I thought these might come in handy," he said. "I've looked through them a bit and there are several mentions of Almira Gulch."

"Are they from the Beacon Academy library?" said Ruby.

"No, they're ... sort of from a private collection."

"Do I want to know whose collection?"

"Probably not."

Ruby sighed. "Well, I guess someone with a talent for procurement is a team asset," she said.

Melanie arrived. Except that her car wasn't a car. It was more like some sort of modified military vehicle, armoured and with a hatch in the roof.

"What the hell is this?" said Edward.

"It sort of hums, so I call it Hummer," said Melanie.

"Should call it Clanker," muttered Yatsuhashi. He lifted the bike onto a rack at the back of the vehicle.

They loaded their supplies and climbed in. Yatsuhashi was too big to fit in the front so he sat in the back, with Ruby.

"Where to?" said Melanie.

"The castle where Gulch took Coco," said Ruby. "We searched it before but it was pretty quick. With more time, we might find some clues as to where she has gone. With her pet."

Before long, they were zooming through the countryside. If Melanie had ever heard of safe driving she gave little sign of it. Rather than watch the series of near-misses Ruby looked through the books Edward had brought. Yes, there were numerous mentions of Gulch, and stories of the conflict between her and Salem. Salem was, it appeared, the more powerful of the two but Gulch was tough, cunning, and patient. And now she had her enemy on a leash, with the aim of somehow joining her power to her own.

 _No way that can be good_ , thought Ruby.

* * *

Even Melanie accepted that driving through the wilderness at night was a poor idea, so they stopped to make camp. Edward, using only a few basic ingredients and a campfire, produced a large and wonderful meal.

"This is great," said Ruby.

"It's ... alright, I guess," said Melanie.

"I will have yours, then," said Yatsuhashi, reaching for her plate.

She slapped his hand away. "I didn't say I wouldn't eat it," she said. "Girl's got to have something to sustain her, after all."

"Are you always such a bitch?" said Edward to Melanie.

"Consistently."

"How did you make something so good?" said Ruby to Edward. "Magic?"

"Practice," he said.

Melanie grimaced. "You Hunters and your magic stuff," she said. "You guys think you're so great with all your fancy weapons and your Semblances and things. The rest of us have to work for a living, you know. Pay the bills, get through the day, and avoid the crossfire from you idiots."

Ruby stared at her. "Wh ... what?" she said. "I ... always thought that people liked the Hunters. We fight against evil, after all."

Melanie shrugged. "More likely, you attract it," she said. "Maybe you just like the glamour and the funny clothes and the applause you get from each other. Well, I didn't see any of you guys putting it on the line when Mil and I got cornered in an alley by a bunch of Salem's wolf things, in Vale that night."

"We ... were busy," said Ruby, knowing that it sounded ... lame. She looked at Yatsuhashi. "Is ... is she right?" she said. "Do ordinary people not like us?"

He grunted. "Some do, some don't," he said. "But being a Hunter is not a choice. It is a destiny, whether you want it or not."

"Humph," said Melanie. "Then I guess it must have been my destiny to be a bouncer, and after that a waitress."

"Could have been worse," put in Edward. "Try life in a kitchen."

"Speaking of weapons," said Ruby, "what do you have, Melanie?"

"Armoured boots with extendable blades," she said. "Made them myself. Here, take a look." She took one off and handed it to Ruby, who examined it.

"Wow," said Ruby, handing the boot back. "That is really great. Meeting a new weapon is better than meeting a new person. There are some odd ones. Glynda, for example, has a riding crop. It helps her to focus and direct the magic she has inside her."

"Oh," said Edward. "So that's what that thing does."

"Magic shmagic," said Melanie. "Aside from the boots, I've also got this." She held up a massive pump-action shotgun, military in style. "I used to have a boyfriend in the Atlas army," she said. "That's how I got the car, too. And this, for close encounters." She took a hatchet from a holster at her waist. "What have you got?"

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and extended it into its full, remarkable length.

"Whoa," said Melanie. "That's ... interesting." Ruby retracted the weapon into its carry-case.

"You?" said Yatsuhashi to Edward.

"This," said Edward. He held up his cast-iron frypan, twirled it. The others sighed.

"Well, I guess now we sleep," said Melanie. "I'm taking the front seat of the car. I don't care what you guys do."

"I'll take the back seat," said Edward.

"I have a sleeping bag," said Yatsuhashi. "But only one."

"We ... can share again," said Ruby. "If ... you don't mind."

"I do not," said Yatsuhashi.

So they all settled themselves down, with Yatsuhashi and Ruby squeezed together.

Ruby gulped. "We ... we might be more comfortable," she said, "if you put your arm around me."

He grunted. Then he put his arm around her. "Like that?" he said.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Just like that. Yatsu, what you said before, about destiny. Did you want to become a Hunter?"

"I did not," he said. "What I wanted to do, when I was young, was work on my father's farm, with my brothers and sisters. Grow things. Eventually meet someone and start a family of my own, perhaps. But then it became clear that I had the Aura. So I was sent to train."

"Oh," said Ruby. "I ... I'm sorry. I didn't know that ... it had been like that for you."

"I am not sorry," he said. "For the path has led me here. To you. I would not wish to be anywhere else."

She smiled her secret smile. "Me too," she said. She snuggled against his massive body and fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams.

* * *

The castle seemed to be deserted. They inspected the chamber that Coco had shot to pieces and eventually located the hidden catch that opened the door through which Gulch had escaped. It led to a flight of stone steps that took them into a courtyard. On the other side of the courtyard was a small stone building, like a crypt.

"If I was an evil witch, that would appeal to me," said Melanie.

But then they heard a noise – like scraping hooves. Coming into the courtyard.

"Oh no," muttered Ruby. "I certainly hope that that isn't – "

It was. It shook itself, as if waking from a slumber. It stopped in front of the crypt.

"What the hell is that?" said Edward.

"Nucklelavee," said Yatsuhashi, drawing his sword. "Very dangerous, very tough. Even by Grimm standards."

"Watch out for its arms, they stretch and have claws," said Ruby, as she extended her scythe. "And it can spin around very quickly."

"Right, stretchy arms, claws, spin, got it," said Edward, taking out his frypan.

"It will probably attack by using its arms like lances," said Ruby. "When it does, Edward and I go right, Yatsu and Melanie go left. We close in from both sides at once. Clear?" She glanced at Melanie. "Clear?" she repeated.

But Melanie was merely staring at the Nucklelavee. "I – I – I – I couldn't ... " she stammered.

And then the Nucklelavee's arms shot out.

"Move!" shouted Ruby. She leaped, as did Yatsuhashi. But Melanie remained frozen. A claw was zooming towards her.

There was a _thunk_! The claw whacked into Edward's frypan, and bounced off. He had jumped in the way with it.

The other arm speared towards him. He wielded the frypan again, blocking it.

Ruby and Yatsuhashi were running, charging, on either side, taking advantage of the Grimm's distraction.

Once more, the Nucklelavee tried to hit Melanie. And again Edward blocked it. He raised his arm – and a blast of energy shot from his elbow. It whacked into the Nucklelavee, and through it. The Grimm screamed in pain. But then the wound healed. It retracted its arms and turned to face Yatsuhashi.

One arm whipped towards him. He swung his sword, slicing into the arm. But the wound fused immediately, and the clawed hand punched out. Yatsuhashi went down, sliding backwards along the ground.

Ruby was in the air, swinging Crescent Rose. But the Nucklelavee was moving, out of the path of the blade. Its arm caught her, and flung her. She landed with a painful thump next to Yatsuhashi.

"This is going well, I think," she said, as they struggled to their feet. "In the sense that we are not dead yet."

Yatsuhashi grunted. "Do you know how we kill it?" he said.

"The last one, we pinned its arms and cut its head off," she said. "Not exactly easy, though. Hmm, it seems to be staying in front of the crypt. As if it's protecting it. Not letting us in."

"Instructions from Gulch, perhaps."

"And all the more reason for us to take a look."

The Nucklelavee's arms came swinging towards them, one on each side. Ruby and Yatsuhashi parried, slicing into the black flesh – but with little lasting effect. The Nucklelavee fell back a few steps, as if it was wary of their weapons.

"I have an idea," she said. She told him what she had in mind.

"That is very dangerous," said Yatsuhashi.

"I am open to other suggestions."

Yatsuhashi grunted.

Ruby called to Edward: "When I signal, give it one of your energy shots."

"The last one wasn't effective," he called back. "But I will." He was still standing in front of Melanie, frypan up.

Yatsuhashi started to run, as if he was going to attack the horse-head of the Nucklelavee. At the same moment, Ruby began to run up the wall, pivoting on the scythe, aiming to get behind and above the creature.

The Nucklelavee swung an arm towards each of them.

Yatsuhashi threw his sword, just as Ruby threw the scythe. But the Nucklelavee flipped backwards, avoiding both.

"Now!" shouted Ruby.

Edward fired, the energy bolt hitting the Grimm in the face. For a moment, it was distracted.

And then Ruby caught Yatsuhashi's sword. In mid-air, she swivelled and slashed out. She landed on the ground, crouched.

For a long moment, there was only silence. And then the head of the Nucklelavee slowly toppled from its body. The Grimm began to evaporate into ashes.

Yatsuhashi helped Ruby up. She handed him his sword, and he picked up Crescent Rose and handed it to her. "Good," he said. "Very good."

She smiled. They went over to Edward and Melanie. "Nice shot at the right time," said Ruby to Edward.

"Elbow," said Yatsuhashi. For a moment, it almost seemed that he might laugh ... but he didn't.

Ruby turned to Melanie. She was white, and shaking. "I ... I ... " she said.

"It's alright," said Ruby. "Nucklelavees are pretty scary."

"You don't understand!" cried Melanie. "I couldn't save her! I fought and I fought and I couldn't save her! We fought as hard as we could and it wasn't enough! It just wasn't enough! And now I've lost her! She's dead!"

Ruby took her in her arms. "I know," she said softly. "I know."

Melanie wept. And wept. There was nothing the others could do except let her cry.

* * *

The crypt was like a workshop for dark magic, with books and talismans lying about in disarray. Gulch had obviously left quickly.

And there was a map. They studied it.

"I would say that this is Gulch's usual base," said Ruby, pointing to a castle marked with a large insignia. "In Winkie County."

"And where is Winkie County?" said Melanie.

"It's mentioned in one of Edward's books," said Ruby. "On the other side of the Borderlands, and then some. Long way, dangerous territory."

"You think that Salem would be there?"

"Most likely."

"Then let's go."

"Wait," said Yatsuhashi. "Our mission was to find out where Gulch and Salem are. With this material, we have done that."

"So you think that we should report back to Glynda, receive a pat on the back, and then go home?" said Edward.

"Not what I said," said Yatsuhashi.

"As far as I'm concerned, Salem has to pay for ... Militia," said Melanie.

"I have a debt to collect as well," said Yatsuhashi.

"Me too," said Ruby. "And I would like to have a serious talk with Gulch about threatening babies."

"So ... I'm the only one not on a revenge binge, eh?" said Edward.

"You don't have to come any further," said Ruby. "You've done your part, and done it well."

"Not what I said," said Edward. "Anyway, you might need a cook."

Ruby was collecting maps and books to add to their stock. "Yes," she said. "No doubt we will."

END

* * *

 **River Interlude**

"I don't get it," said Melanie, as they drove into the Borderlands – a part of it that had been abandoned by humans, after vicious and persistent Grimm attacks. "I thought the Grimm had no other goal but to kill humans. I thought they did it like an instinct, no questions asked. But from what you tell me the Grimms didn't attack the humans working for Gulch. And when they snatched Coco, they were following fairly complex orders – to bring her to Gulch and not kill her or the runt."

Ruby nodded. "There are many things about the Grimm that we don't understand," she said. "We don't even know where they come from, really. They've just sort of always been there, for as long as anyone can remember."

Yatsuhashi grunted. "I always felt," he said, "that the classes at Beacon Academy left much unexplained. Such as this book, for example."

He was reading one of the books they had retrieved from Gulch's workshop-crypt. It was called _The Phases of the Moon._ It was a very old book, and the paper was cracked and yellowed. What was left of the cover had the words UBLIC LIBRAR on it.

"How could the Moon have phases?" said Edward, "It's always been there, always looked the way it looks."

"According to this, once it was completely round, and it moved so that sometimes it was only partly visible, and sometimes not at all," said Yatsuhashi. He pointed to a series of diagrams.

"Work of fiction, probably," said Melanie. "People make stuff up all the time."

Yatsuhashi gave another grunt.

They drove on for a while.

"Guys," said Ruby. "Have you ever wondered why Remnant is called Remnant? I mean, a remnant of what?"

"Nope, never thought about it," said Melanie. She pulled Hummer to a stop near a river. "You three could do with a wash. And ... I would like one, I suppose. Might be our last chance for a while. And maybe this would be a good spot to camp overnight. So girls here, boys around the bend."

The others nodded agreement.

So a few minutes later Ruby and Melanie were standing on the bank. Melanie undressed and waded in. Ruby stayed where she was.

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?" said Melanie.

Slowly, Ruby undressed. She looked at Melanie: svelte but well-endowed in the chest department, muscular without being heavy, smooth and confident in the way she moved. Ruby looked down at her own, rather small, breasts. She felt short and clumsy and a bit stupid. She sighed. She waded into the water.

"So when are you going to make your move on the big guy?" said Melanie.

"I ... I ... I don't know what you mean," Ruby stammered. "He's ... just a friend, and a comrade."

"Ha!"

Ruby sighed again. "Maybe I wouldn't mind being more than just friends," she said. "But I don't know what to do."

Melanie laughed. "Have you thought about just jumping on him?" she said. "That's what I would do. Of course, for you that would be a pretty high jump."

Ruby didn't want to say that she had thought about it many times, but did not know the first thing about jumping. So she said nothing.

"Ha!" said Melanie again. "Well, you'd better get to it soon. Or I might beat you to it."

 _Uh-oh_ , thought Ruby. "I ... I don't think you're his type," she said.

Melanie shrugged, smiling her crooked smile. "Only one way to find out," she said. "Say, did you know that there's an extra sleeping bag in the car? So you could each have one if you wanted. I mentioned it to the big guy but I guess it slipped his mind."

Ruby started a little. "Guess it did," she said.

They got out of the water and dressed.

They saw Edward and Yatsuhashi walking towards them along the bank. Yatsuhashi had his shirt off. Beads of water dripped from his hair and ran down his chest.

"Oh momma," muttered Melanie.

My feelings exactly, thought Ruby, if that expression means what I think it means. She bit her lip, and felt that sensation of hot liquid in her tummy again. _Oh ... oh ... my ... He's so ... so ... unhhh ... like a really well-constructed weapon or something ..._

"I'll cook," said Edward.

As they ate the meal, Melanie said: "I'm sorry for losing it back there. It's just ... I really miss Mil. Seeing that thing brought it all back."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "Shit happens," he said.

"That it does," said Edward. "It certainly does."

"I'll be alright next time," said Melanie. "I'm sure I will be."

"We understand," said Ruby. "We're a team, right? That means we understand."

Melanie looked her, and then at the others. "So ... that's what it means?" she said.

"Yes," said Ruby. "And it means that we look out for each other. Stand together. Come what may."

"Come what may," said Yatsuhashi.

Melanie looked around at each of them again. "I ... I ... I – " she said. "Er, I'll ... wash the dishes." She collected them and headed to the river.

They prepared to settle down for the night. Yatsuhashi rolled out his sleeping bag. As Melanie walked past Ruby, she whispered: "Try a goodnight kiss."

Ruby stared after her, wondering if she was joking.

She wriggled into the sleeping bag next to Yatsuhashi. She took his arm and put it around her and he did not object.

They stayed like that for a while. She could see that his eyes were still open.

"What are you thinking about?" she said.

"About what you said about Remnant," he said. "And about the phases of the moon. And about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"About how much I enjoy your presence," he said. "About how good it is to be close to you."

She felt her heart turn over. She wriggled up and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't sure that she was doing it right; she had never kissed anyone before. But he didn't seem to mind.

She leaned back into the crook of his arm, feeling the solidity of the muscle.

After a while, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was, she thought, very pleasant.

She snuggled against him. Eventually, she said: "Goodnight, Yatsu."

"Goodnight, Ruby," he said.

Overhead, in the light of the broken moon, a small Nevermore circled.

END

* * *

 **Team REMY and the Power Within**

Winkie County was a rocky wasteland pocked with groves of spiky trees. The four members of Team REMY were lying on a stony rise, looking at the castle of Almira Gulch.

"Funny sort of castle," said Edward.

"According to the map from the crypt, that's it," said Ruby.

"Does it look sort of tilted to you?" said Melanie.

Indeed, it was not your usual castle. The front of it was a broad stone staircase, with a row of columns and a huge metal door which was off its hinges. On the lintel above the columns there had once been metal letters, but now only a few were left. NAT ... IBRA ... Y ... OF ... That was all. And, as Melanie had pointed out, the whole building rested at a slight angle, as if it was slowly sinking, with one side having dropped further than the other. Or maybe the earth was slowly rising to envelope it.

"What are those things like holes?" said Edward.

There was a series of holes in front of and around the building. They seemed to be full of bubbling black mud. As the group watched, Grimm creatures emerged. Beowolfs, Ursas, Beringels. They emerged, one every few minutes, shook themselves, and then wandered into the wilderness.

"Well, I guess that answers one thing," said Ruby. "And raises a whole heap of other questions."

Yatsuhashi grunted.

"Now what?" said Edward.

"We find a way in, we drop a world of hurt on Salem," said Melanie. "And Gulch as well if you want, I have no objection to it. An old building like that, there's got to be plenty of access points. We should take a look at the back."

They got into Hummer.

A shadow passed over them. Then another.

Something whacked into the vehicle. It rocked.

"Go!" shouted Ruby.

Melanie floored it. But there were Gryphons, a dozen or more, coming in.

Melanie was heading for a grove of trees that might provide some cover against the attack. But ...

"We're not going to make it!" she said as another of the beasts slammed into them.

"Oh yes we will," said Ruby. She opened the hatch in the roof and climbed out. She snapped Crescent Rose into firing position. One down, another one. But there were many more.

Melanie hefted her shotgun. "Drive!" she said to Edward as she clambered through the hatch.

"I don't know how!" cried Edward.

Yatsuhashi reached across the seat and took the wheel. "Keep your foot on the pedal, my friend," he said calmly. "Take it off when I tell you."

Melanie and Ruby, crouched back-to-back on the roof as the vehicle bounced along, were firing, turning Gryphons to ashes. Then a Nevermore came out of nowhere and slammed into Hummer. It went spinning as Yatsuhashi fought for control.

Ruby went flying through the air, her scythe spiralling from her hand. Melanie made a despairing, hopeless grab for her.

And then a Gryphon snatched Ruby out of mid-air. Holding her in its talons, it pulled up. Ruby tried to punch at it, but it whacked her with its beak. She knew no more.

The Gryphons turned towards the castle.

* * *

Ruby awoke to darkness. It took her a few moments to remember what had happened. But even as she swam back to consciousness she realised that she could not open her eyes. She put her hand up to her face, and felt a blindfold. No, not just a blindfold, more like a metal band wrapped around her head.

She felt around, and came to a set of bars. A cell.

"Couldn't let those silver eyes of yours do whatever it is they do, could we?" said a voice from the other side of the bars. Gulch. "Don't bother trying to get it off, you won't be able to. It's there for good.

"Which leads us to the big question, what should I do with you, relic-girl? You're nothing without your weapon and without your eyes. So I am thinking that I might put Salem's consciousness into your head. She's right here, by the way, still in the Seer. What's that, pet? You like that idea? Yes, you would have a lot of fun, I would think. But still be working for me, stuck as a blind little girl."

She mock-whispered to Ruby: "She really doesn't like you, you know. Do you think there would be room in your skull for two? For as long as you lasted, anyway."

"Bring it on," said Ruby. "I've got a score to settle."

Gulch gave a bitter little laugh. "Well, I'll get working on the spell," she said. "Shouldn't take too long. Oh, and don't expect your friends to save you. Last time they were seen they were heading for the horizon. And in any case there are hundreds, thousands of Grimm creatures in this library, all under my control. And a dozen of my guards."

Ruby gave a little start. "Uh, did you say library?" she said.

Gulch laughed again. "They don't teach you much at Beacon, do they," she said. "Yes, this place is old, very old. Goes back to the time before Remnant became all that remained. When the moon was one piece. Before Dust, before the Brothers, before the Grimm. This building might be all that survives from that world."

"Which reminds me, we have a book of yours," said Ruby. "I doubt you'll be getting it back."

Gulch laughed once more. "Still a little fight in you, eh?" she said. "There's still a smell of hope on you. You ... you don't really think your friends will come back for you, do you? They would have to be crazy to even try." Ruby heard her go.

 _Yes, they would have to be crazy,_ thought Ruby.

There were two human guards on the other side of the bars.

"Hey," said one of them to the other. "Do you think we'll be able to get a piece of her? She's a pretty one, after all."

"Don't know if there'll be much left after the boss gets through with her," said the other. "But we'll see. Maybe we can – "

Ruby listened to them talk about the things they would like to do to her. She did not have much choice. She tested the metal blindfold and, as Gulch had said, it was not going to come off easily.

She heard someone else enter. "Food from the kitchen," said a voice to the guards.

She heard the guards begin to eat. "Hey, this is really good," said one of them. "Better than the usual slop."

"Special ingredient," said the other voice.

"Yeah, well, it's ... uh, you should ... hey, what is ... what's ... " There was the thump of a body hitting the floor. In a moment, the other one went down.

"Good to see you, Edward," said Ruby, as he searched the guards for the key. He found it and opened the cell door. "Or it would be if I could see. Can you get this off me?"

He examined it. "Not easily," he said. "Here, hold on to me. We have to go, there's sure to be other guards."

"How did you get in?" said Ruby as they crept through the hallways.

"I think it's a vent or something," said Edward. "Too small for Yatsu, he's waiting outside. Melanie took out one of the guards, that's how I got the outfit. She's guarding it, just along here a bit more. Damn, that girl is all muscle and bad attitude."

"I heard that," said Melanie's voice. "And I can tell you that you won't get into my pants by flattery, Ed. I like the headwear, Ruby. Fashion statement?" She put Ruby's scythe, folded into its carry-case, into the holster on Ruby's back.

They began to crawl through the vent. Edward and Melanie led Ruby down some steps and along a path. "We're coming up to the front of the building," said Melanie. "Hummer is parked in the trees over the hill. Only hiding-place we could find. Come on."

There was a sudden screech from above them. Ruby guessed it was a Gryphon, probably perched on the top of the building. It had seen them.

"Not good," said Edward.

The three of them stopped. There was the sound of Grimm footsteps.

"Definitely not good," said Melanie.

"How bad?" said Ruby. "How many?"

"Uh, er ... a lot," said Edward. "A real lot. Coming from everywhere."

A Beowolf lunged at them. Melanie leaped, and kicked out with her boot blades, taking its head off. The Beowolf disintegrated.

"Well, that's one," she said.

"Leaving ... ?" said Ruby.

"A very large number, minus one," said Melanie.

Suddenly, there was the roar of a motorbike, charging. Ruby heard Yatsuhashi's sword slicing through the air, through Grimm bodies, a dozen or more. He leaped off the bike, coming up next to them.

He saw the blindfold on her. "Back to back, around Ruby," he said.

The Grimm charged, from all directions. Yatsuhashi's sword, Melanie's blades, Edward's frypan. Grimm fell and disintegrated. But there were many, many more.

Yatsuhashi picked up Melanie and swung her around, feet outwards. She cut a swath through the creatures.

"Yatsu, now!" said Edward. He loosed an energy beam from his elbow. It slammed into Yatsuhashi's sword, and then, its power magnified by the blade, was reflected into the Grimm. Yatsuhashi turned, and the beam swept through the crowd. They fell back; Team REMY had a few seconds of respite.

"That's it, I'm out," said Edward.

"Try this, then," said Melanie, unslinging her shotgun and throwing it to him. "And don't tell me you don't know how to use it."

"On it," said Edward, cocking it. "My dad's a military guy. But ... not sure there's enough bullets. We've killed dozens of these things, and it doesn't seem to have made a difference."

Melanie pointed upwards. Gryphons and Nevermores were starting to come in, to join the attack. The other Grimm were forming up to charge again.

"Sorry I got you into this, guys," said Ruby.

"We're a team," said Melanie. "We stand together."

"Damn, like this I can't even use my scythe," said Ruby. "So ... I'm useless."

"No," said Yatsuhashi. "You are not your weapon. I saw your power when you healed Fox. It is inside you. It always has been. I know this."

 _It always has been._ For Ruby, for a long moment, time seemed to stand still. She was suddenly aware of her heart beating. Her breath. The blood coursing in her veins.

"Guys," she said softly. "Get down."

"Uh, why?" said Edward.

"Ruby says get down, we get down," said Yatsuhashi. He pushed Edward and Melanie to the ground, and crouched over them, sheltering them.

 _So where does the power come from, to see the fight to the end?_

 _From within._

A wave of energy burst from Ruby, radiating outwards. A storm of power, a hurricane of force.

Yatsuhashi and the others were aware of a gale of ashes swirling around them, as the Grimm army disintegrated. Nevermores, Ursas, Gryphons, all of them.

Then it was over.

Ruby pulled the broken blindfold from her face. She and her team looked around.

"Okay," she said. "Now let's get Gulch and Salem."

They walked up the steps and through the massive doorway, and into a large chamber. It was lined with books, reaching almost to the ceiling.

Gulch, with Salem on the leash, was standing there, behind a line of human guards, with guns. Ruby noticed that each of the guards had a sort of tattoo on their wrist; maybe it was what protected them from the Grimm. They were sweating in fear, even trembling.

Gulch's face was white. She had obviously seen the destruction of her Grimm horde.

Ruby snapped Crescent Rose into its full length. Yatsuhashi wiped ashes from his sword.

Melanie looked at the row of guards. "Really?" she said. "Really?"

The guards began to look at the door.

"Scat," said Melanie.

As one, they ran for it. In a moment, they were gone.

"Looks like you're out of allies," said Edward to Gulch. "And out of tricks."

"Not yet," said Gulch. In a single movement, she pulled away the restraints on Salem.

Immediately, a Seer tentacle lanced toward Ruby.

And slammed into Edward's frypan.

"That thing is very handy," said Yatsuhashi.

Gulch was running for a door on the far side of the chamber. But then another tentacle from the Seer shot out. It wrapped around her leg, and threw her down. There was the crack of bones breaking.

The Seer was shooting out tentacles at Team REMY, making them dodge and parry. It moved towards a door.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, bitch," said Melanie. Her hatchet spun through the air, and smashed into the Seer's eye. It went down, spilling dark liquid.

Edward, Ruby and Yatsuhashi walked over to Gulch. She was trying to crawl away, pulling her broken leg behind her.

"Far enough," said Edward. He cocked the shotgun.

"So ... you're just going to kill me?" she said. "In cold blood?"

"That's the plan," he said. "Unless anyone has any objections."

"I do not," said Yatsuhashi.

"Coco will be glad to hear it," said Ruby.

Edward put the barrel on Gulch's neck and pulled the trigger.

They went to Melanie, who was staring at the Seer carcass. It was slowly turning to cinders. "Do you think she's dead?" she said. "Gone for good?"

"Let's hope so," said Ruby. "One way or another, I think you can say that your score is settled."

"So ... we're done?" said Edward.

"No," said Yatsuhashi. "One more thing." He picked Ruby up and kissed her. When she got over her surprise, she kissed back. It was a long, passionate kiss.

"About fucking time," muttered Melanie.

* * *

Glynda was pacing up and down, fuming, throwing occasional glances at General Ironwood, who was sitting at the back of her office. "It was supposed to be a scouting mission!" she snapped at Team REMY. "Instead you decided to go up against two incredibly powerful, extremely evil creatures! And, Ruby, you dragged a ... _civilian_ ... into it! This ... woman!"

"Hey!" said Melanie. "How'd you like an armoured boot up your too-tight ass, lady?"

Glynda glowered. She continued: "And also – and I can hardly believe this – my son as well!"

"Uh, what?" said Ruby. "Your what?"

"Calm down, Mom," said Edward. "Dad's alright with it. Aren't you, Dad?"

"I am prepared to put it in the 'boys will be boys' category," he said. "I know you were always unhappy that you were not suitable for Hunter training, Edward. But you have proved your courage, from what Miss Rose tells us. Mind you, I might have had a different view if you had come back dead. I might mention, also, that the quality of the food in the Academy mess really went down while you were on your adventure."

"AARGH!" shouted Glynda. "You ... people!"

"The task was done," said Yatsuhashi. "That should count."

Glynda slumped into her chair. "I ... I suppose so," she said. "I suppose ... I could even say that you did a good job. Even a remarkable job."

"There, you see, dear, that wasn't so hard, was it?" said General Ironwood.

"These guys are married, are they?" whispered Melanie to Ruby.

"Sort of," whispered Ruby back. "As I understand it."

"We brought back many books from the library," said Yatsuhashi. "They are very interesting."

"I suppose," said Glynda, "that it might be a good idea if you went through them, gleaned what you can. We can probably find some sort of office for you. A small one."

"Miss Rose," said General Ironwood, "I hope that you will come to Atlas, and to Mantle Academy, to supply your expertise as a weapons designer."

"No way!" snapped Glynda. Everyone stared at her. "Er, I mean, she can do that right here at Beacon," she said.

"We'll pay more," said General Ironwood.

Ruby looked at Yatsuhashi. He looked straight back.

"I think I'll stay at Beacon, and Vale," she said.

The four of them left the office. "I guess this is it for Team REMY," said Ruby.

"Yeah, I should go back to the kitchen," said Edward. "It's my vocation, really. But I'm glad that I know I can do other things now, aside from cook."

Ruby nodded. "What about you, Melanie?" she said.

"I think I'll head to Mistral," she said. "Tell Junior that he's hired me again. I guess it's sort of my vocation, as well. But I'd like to know, what about you two?"

"I am thinking ... a date," said Yatsuhashi.

"And I am thinking," said Ruby, "that that sounds just fine."

END AND AMEN


End file.
